


I Don't Get Her

by SnowAndFlakes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowAndFlakes/pseuds/SnowAndFlakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous roommate!Elsa X Reader! You just don't understand her... (Modern AU/ 4 shots)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You cleared your throat as you answered your phone. A small faint blush on your cheeks appeared. You shakily took a deep breath and sat down on your bed.

Waiting...

"Damn." You muttered.

The other line was ringing, you were waiting patiently for the person to answer but she didn't pick it up. 

You then heard a snort in front of you. Glancing up, you saw the blonde rolled her eyes at you as she moved her hair over her shoulder. She shook her head and returned her attention to her laptop screen.

You arched an eyebrow, "Seriously what's with that snort of yours?" You asked irritably.

"Nothing." She answered simply.

You clenched your jaw as you stared at the blonde's back.

Her name was Elsa. She was your cold hearted roommate. She was skinny, tall, beautiful and attractive. She was sexy and everyone in the campus loves her. Almost all of the boys was in love with her. Sure she was charming but you didn't like her attitude.

She was flirt and a bitch.

In your opinion.

After all the day you met Elsa wasn't really good, it was devastating.

You rolled your eyes as you dialed the phone number again.

"She's not gonna answer that." Elsa sighed and crossed her arms before she turned her chair to look at you.

Your eyes quickly went to look at her long sexy pale legs. Elsa was wearing a very, short, shorts and a black loose t-shirt. You instantly looked away and ignored her.

Though Elsa noticed your gaze. 

She smirked.

"I'm not talking to you." You said and turned to your left, not facing Elsa. You brought up your phone to your ear again and waited for the other line to pick it up.

Elsa chuckled again, "What did you see in Ariel anyway? She's not that attractive aside of her red hair." Elsa said and arched an eyebrow at you.

You face palmed, "I know my taste when it comes to...to g-girls so yeah. Don't bother me." You said and glanced at her.

"Why are you calling her?" She asked, moving closer to you with her chair.

You groaned, "I'm asking her out on a date. What's your problem?" You said and dropped the phone to face the blonde.

Once you faced her, Elsa was smirking at you. 

You swallowed and looked down.

"Date? Ah a date." She giggled, "Well Ariel isn't a fan of dates, you're just wasting your time (y/n)."

Groaning you faced her, "I know she is your friend but I like Ariel so...I know she's not what you are saying to me right now."

"Look she's not gonna answer that phone call." Elsa said as she finally moved her chair in front of you. You were shocked by her actions as Elsa lifted her legs and placed it atop of your lap.

You blushed.

"Do I look like a furniture to you that you are now putting your legs on my lop? I'm offended." You said, grimaced.

Elsa rolled her eyes. The blonde laughed softly as she begin to fix her hair up, tying it up to a messy bun.

Your eyes quickly caught the sight of her white creamy neck that made your throat dry instantly.

You face palmed with a groan.

"If you're dating Ariel because of me well, I'll tell you that won't help. You're hurting yourself." She said, confidently and that made you look at her.

"The hell? What are you talking about?" You asked.

Elsa moved closer again, legs still on top of your lap.

"Oh come on I know you have a thing for me before but after you found out that I am dating Hans you were hurt that's why you are dating Ariel to cope - "

 

You laughed, "Alright I'm gonna stop you right there." You help up your hand in front of her, "You got that word "before" right? Well that was before Elsa. And I'm not dating Ariel just to forget you." You said.

"Oh really? "Before?" Even if I do this to you right now?" She said and you caught a glimpse of her blue eyes that darkened.

"Wha - "

Your eyes widened when suddenly the blonde stood up from her chair to push you down on your bed. When you tried to move, Elsa pinned you on the bed.

You glared at her.

"I'm not in the mood with your sick attitude Elsa." You said.

Elsa chuckled, "The feelings are mutual." She said and straddled you.

"The fuck?! Get off!" You tried to sit up but Elsa grabbed your shoulders and pinned you down.

You grabbed her arms and tried to throw her away but Elsa was damn strong.

"Stop dating Ariel." She said, her voice sounded firm, "She's not worth it."

"You're not my mom okay? So get the fuck off of me!" You struggled setting yourself free as your hand, without noticing, touched Elsa's thighs and you accidently scratched her skin.

"Ow!" Elsa moaned and slapped your shoulder, "That hurts! You bitch!"

"Wow! Coming from you? That word? Wow. Just wow." You laughed and groaned, "Get off. Now."

"No." She said.

"I said get off now."

"I'm in charge here." She tightened her grip on your shoulders and you hissed in pain.

"Ouch! Watch your fucking nails!"

Just when you are about to push the blonde away, your phone vibrated.

You and Elsa quickly turned your attention to your phone as you lifted your head to see who was calling you.

Your eyes widened and for the first time that day, you smiled.

"She's calling!" You stated happily, reaching out for it, Elsa suddenly picked up your phone, fast that you were just stunned.

You watched as Elsa grabbed your phone and turned it off before throwing it behind her.

THUD!

"No!" You cried and Elsa smiled at you. Her hands then softly but firmly massaged your shoulders.

"Now where are we?" She said and leaned closer to you.

"I'm so done with you!"

But then, Elsa just looked at you and then she smashed her lips onto yours.

Your eyes widened in shock.

Elsa was kissing you.

Why would she suddenly kiss you?

Was it because of Ariel?

But she hated you right?

Your mind went black when suddenly you felt Elsa's grip on your shoulders softened. You felt her hands came up to cup your face.

Your eyes fluttering close. Elsa became soft and she was kissing you slowly.

'She's kissing me...Elsa.' Your mind said, 'but why?'

Your arms tightened around Elsa's waist. 

'Look this is probably one of her ways to distract you from Ariel.' your other voice said inside your head.

'Yeah. Look she hates you right? This is nothing! Wake up (y/n)!'

'She's just flirting with you!'

'Two can play this game'

Realizing what was happening, your ears started to pick up the vibrating sound of your phone on the floor.

Ariel was still calling you.

Opening your eyes, you saw Elsa's eyes were closed. Playing along, you slowly sat up and Elsa sighed as she finally felt your lips kissing her back.

"(Y/n)" Elsa muttered.

You then turned the tables, you lay Elsa on your bed and kissed her gently.

Your eyes watched Elsa and the blonde looked like she was enjoying this.

Stopping the kiss, you pulled away only to be pulled back as Elsa kissed you firmly and bit your lower lip before she pulled away.

"The fuck?" You said and pulled back, lifting your hand to wipe the small amount of blood on your lips.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Elsa reached out for your hand while the other cupped the back of your neck. Worry flashed in Elsa's eyes as the blonde examined your lip, "Damn I didn't mean to bite you."

Raising an eyebrow, you chuckled at Elsa. She was acting differently right now after the kiss, "Are you sure that I'm the one who has a thing between us? Or maybe it's you?" You said and glared at her.

Elsa blinked her eyes. Confused for a moment.

She watched you pick up your phone and answered Ariel's call.

"Hey Ariel! Sorry I wasn't able to answer your call something really stupid just happened to me but...yeah yeah I'm fine." You chuckled and grabbed your bag, heading towards the door, "So are you free this evening...."

The door was closed and Elsa was left alone.

She closed her eyes and brought a hand to tug at her hair.

"Very wrong move Elsa." The blonde sighed loudly and flopped herself to your bed, "But she kissed me back, was it nothing to her?"

Her hand came up to touch her lips, "I should talk to Hans." She sat up and glanced at her hands, "I know now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hi (Y/n)!"

A flash of red hair greeted you. You instantly smiled at Ariel.

"Hey Ariel!" You beamed and walked towards her.

You weren't expecting Ariel to hug you ever so tightly. You blushed and laughed as you looked down on her.

"What's up?" You asked and guided Ariel to a chair.

The redhead blushed a little when you pulled out a chair for her.

"I'm all good. Just finished some of my papers earlier but..yeah I'm all fine. What about you?"

You smiled and went to your seat.

"I-I'm good. I'm happy to see you actually and - "

"Wait." Ariel stopped you and she narrowed her eyes towards you. You swallowed and nervously looked at her.

"What?" You asked slowly.

Ariel leanec across the table and grabbed your chin gently. The action made you blush.

"What happened to you lip?" She asked, examining your lip.

You almost let out a groan when you remembered it was Elsa's fault.

You were about to say something, an excuse when suddenly the food you ordered arrived. Of course you wouldn't tell the truth, even though Elsa and Ariel were friends you didn't want Ariel to know it. You were dating Ariel of course!

The redhead leaned away and sat on her chair. She crossed her arms and looked at you with a concern expression. The sight before you made your stomach flutter.

'Does this mean, she likes me? Her eyes though...' You thought.

"So, what happened to your lip?" She asked and waited.

You chuckled, "Actually, I accidentally hit my face - "

Stopping in the middle of your words when out of nowhere you felt a pair of soft lips landed on your cheek.

'The hell...' Your mind said.

Ariel arched her eyebrows seeing her friend smiling at her.

"Elsa?" Ariel said, "Why are you here?"

You clenched your jaw when Elsa sat beside you. Oblivious to the fact that you wanted to slap her for kissing you on the cheek in front of your date. 

Elsa giggled and crossed her legs. She sighed.

"I got bored so I went here." She said and glanced at you, "Thank you for inviting me here (Y/n)." She smiled with a smirk before turning her attention back to Ariel who was now confused.

Hearing this your eyes widened and you turned to look at Elsa. You gave her your hardened gaze.

"Wait (Y/n) I thought this is a date?" Ariel asked and you looked at her, eyes softening.

"Yes! Our date! Look this is some kind of misunderstanding! I didn't - "

You were interrupted when Elsa touched your shoulder, "Baby, I thought this is just a friendly date?" She asked, biting her lower lip with a fake frown.

'Baby?! The fuck! She planned this damn thing!' You thought angrily.

Suddenly, you heard a noise across your table and saw Ariel standing in front of you while grabbing her belonging.

"Wait, Ariel!" You called, eyes widening.

"I didn't know you're a play girl (Y/n)." Ariel mumbled and walked past you and you wasted no time chasing your now angry, upset date.

Meanwhile, Elsa watched the scene before her and she couldn't help but to feel jealous seeing you chasing Ariel like that. So instead, she rolled her eyes and grabbed Ariel's drink. She knew you would come back because she saw your bag was still on your chair.

\-----------

"Ariel please wait!" You called out. You ran towards Ariel and grabed her hand, "Ariel don't believe in Elsa! She just hate me that's why she's doing this. And I didn't tell her to come I promise!"

Ariel shook her head and rubbed her cheek, "Let's talk for some other time. I'm really tired." She said and let go of your hand.

"Ariel - "

"Just drop it." She said. Ariel rolled her eyes and walked towards her car.

After a few seconds, you watched Ariel's car go away.

Sighing, you groaned and massaged your neck. You then glanced back inside the restaurant with an angry expression written on your face.

"She's doing this on a purpose."

\-------------

"Ouch! Will you please be gentle even just for a second?!" Elsa groaned and wiggled her wrist out of your grasp.

You stopped and glanced behind your shoulder. Elsa's face was flushed. You weren't dragging her like an animal of course. You were just holding her wrist without knowing it was hard.

Letting go of her wrist, you turned to your car and opened it.

Elsa let out a sigh and went to the other side of your car.

You arched an eyebrow at her direction.

"Who said I will drive you home, huh?" You narrowed your eyes at her.

Elsa halted and rolled her eyes at you, "Hello? We're living in the same building." She snorted and entered inside ignoring you.

Clenching your jaw, you let out a sigh through your nose and walked towards the other side of your car.

You opened it and crossed your arms as you stared sternly at Elsa.

The blonde had her arms crossed too so she looked at you innocently.

"Move at the back." You said, "I don't want you sitting next to me."

Elsa chuckled, "Really? Is this how you're going to treat me?"

"You're not a damn Queen or Princess so now move or you will take a cab." You said once again.

'But I'm your damn Princess.' Elsa thought.

Elsa looked away and ignored you, "I want here."

Groaning as you grew impatient at the blonde's attitude, you then leaned down and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Fuck." You muttered and grabbed Elsa's wrist as you gently but irritably pulled her outside of your car.

Elsa smiled though.

'The feelings are surely still there.' She thought.

"Now sit at the back." You closed the door and opened the other at the back for her without looking at her. You were still angry for what she had done earlier with you and Ariel.

Elsa smiled still and soon she followed your order.

(Line)

"She did what?! She did that?!" Kristoff nearly choked and you nodded your head.

"Yes. She ruined it. My date." You mumbled, still slightly angry about it.

"And why did she do that?!" Kristoff exclaimed.

"I don't know alright?" You sighed and rubbed your forehead,"I don't know what's her plan."

"Well then maybe she's jealous." Kristoff said.

"No. She's not. She's just being mean and a bitch." You said.

Kristoff chuckled, "Wow...harsh." He said.

"I'm just stating the fact!" You exclaimed as you crossed your arms. You leaned against the tree.

"Speaking of...is that Elsa?" Kristoff then pointe something behind you.

You and Kristoff were at the grass field and both of you saw Elsa with her friends, of course Hans was there.

Seeing this you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

"They are dating aren't they?" Kristoff spoke and asked to himself.

You groaned, "And she kissed me?! The fuck? What is she?" You mumbled as you glared at the blonde who was now wrapped around Hans' arms, "Such a flirt. That's why I moved on."

Shaking your head you looked away and ignored the blonde.

Meanwhile, Elsa secretly glanced over her shoulder. When she noticed you weren't looking at her, she almost groaned.

"Hans, kiss me on the cheek." She whispered at him, "Now and be sweet."

"She's not even looking why would I?" Hans said.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Well duh her friend Kristoff is looking in our way. Of course he'll tell (Y/n)."

Hans smiled, "Then I shall kiss your lips than your cheek Elsa. I bet Kristoff's eyes - "

"Then just fucking kiss me!" Elsa whispered hastily, "Come on! You wouldn't mind it right?"

"The fact that I am gay yes...I just like your lips unlike other girls babe." Hans laughed, "Okay here I go."

Elsa smiled and closed her eyes.

\---------------

"Oh damn! Oh damn! He's kissing her!" Kristoff's eyes widened.

You snorted and ignored him. But soon you felt Kristoff turned you around and you suddenly saw them.

Your eyes instanlty landed on Hans and Elsa kissing. The blonde was smiling while Hans was enjoying his day.

You then felt slightly jealous.

You groaned, "Let them be. At least it's not Ariel."

Kristoff smacked your shoulder, "Seriously?!"

"Yes seriously. I don't care about them." You said.

Suddenly, you grabbed your belongings and headed towards the library, you wanted to be alone and quiet.

As you walk you didn't notice Elsa following you from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Having a writer's block isn't funny :((( Hahaha I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you have instagram guys check me out so we could talk there too :) here it is ricahuggss_ :D see you next time!


End file.
